


More Than Like

by WinglessMaiden



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), F/M, Family Feels, Green Lion, Keith/Pidge (Voltron) - Freeform, Kidge - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, allura/kolivan (voltron) - Freeform, maybe a hint of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessMaiden/pseuds/WinglessMaiden
Summary: After one mission after another, there is a semblance of peace among Team Voltron and their allies. During this short time of peace, Matt Holt comes to find out something that he wasn't expecting when visiting his dear, awesome, kick ass sister who just happens to also be the Green Paladin.As warm and welcoming as it was being greeted by everyone, Matt felt that there was something - well, more like someone - missing. "Where is my dear awesome little sister?"





	More Than Like

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime after season 4. I wanted to add Lotor in but I think I will save thay for some other time. Enjoy! *Don't own the characters of Voltron.*

Matt had just arrived at the Castle of Lions. He was excited to be back and see the oh-so-beautiful Princess Allura! Although his crush on the Princess may be a reason to visit but seeing his best friend and adorable little sister was more important to him than anything else at this moment. He noted he wasn't the only guest in the castle and may have to share the welcome party with the members of Blade of Marmora. He doesn't mind. Thinking on it, it would be good to see Kolivan and Keith again.

"Hello, hello!" As Matt made his presence known upon walking in the lounge, everybody present turned to him in happy greeting. Both Shiro and Hunk was the first to greet him with a warm hug. Well, it was mostly Hunk cutting off his air supply. 

Once Matt was able to get some air, Shiro was able to properly embrace his long time friend, "Good to see you Matt. With you here and the Blade, we can go over our next plan of action."

"Work already Shiro? Here I thought I would get to have some fun." Matt laughed at Shiro's look of surprise and it only took but a second for Shiro to start laughing along side him. 

"Welcome back Matt," Allura greeted, wanting to join in on the welcome. "I heard your recent mission to gather more rebels was a success."

"Oh beautiful princess! No mission too hard to endure for the sake of bringing that sparkling smile upon your face..."  Matt was about to place a kiss on Allura's hand when Lance decided to cut in and replace Allura's hand with his own. Matt started coughing and making fake spitting noises upon the realization Lance made the swap. 

Lance had a devious glint to his eyes, "I'm flattered at your humble greeting Matt. I never thought you were to type to kiss my hand."

Everyone else laughed at the jab as Matt feigned being hurt. "You wound me Red Paladin!"  Matt turned to Kolivan who was standing behind Allura. Matt extended his hand to Kolivan for a handshake. "Nice to see you again Kolivan. How's the Blade doing?"

Kolivan returned his handshake. "Good, making more progress ever since the coalition."

The leader of the Blade always replied in such a curt manner that at first Matt thought Kolivan didn't like him much but after working with him in a few missions, Matt realized that's just how Kolivan is, serious and straight to the point. "So... Kolivan my man, here for business or for pleasure? I don't know about you but I'm hoping to be here for the latter." Matt was hoping to get a little rise out of Kollivan. Hearing the small chuckle, Matt deems he was successful in his plight.

"My work is never finished till Zarkon has been defeated."

"Our work," corrected Allura. "We can all agree to that." Allura smiled up at Kollivan and Matt noticed the slight change in Kolivan's features when Allura placed a hand on his arm. Kolivan's serious expression turned soft as he returned a small smile at the Princess. Allura mirrored his softened expression. Maybe it wasn't all business for Kolivan visiting the Castle of Lions after all based on the looks between him and Allura. Matt told himself to keep a mental note of this new finding and reminding himself to share this tidbit of information with his sister.

Thinking of which, as warm and welcoming as it was being greeted by everyone, he felt that there was something - well, more like someone - missing. "Where is my dear awesome little sister?"

"She would be so happy to know you're finally here. Ever since she told us your mission was a success, she's been bouncing around waiting for you to come back," Shiro said to Matt. "Last I knew, she was at Green's hangar."

"Great! I'll just head on over there."

 "Tell her it's almost dinner time! She already missed lunch and I refuse for her to miss another meal!" Hunk called out to Matt as he exited the lounge.

As he was leaving, he heard Kolivan inquiring about something.

"Has anyone seen Keith? I haven't seen him since after lunch." 

Lance huffed a response, "Mullet head is probably in the training hall. That guy never knows when to rest."

* * *

 

 Matt was about to enter Green's hangar and announce his presence to his sister when he came upon a scene he was not expecting.

Pidge was crouched on the ground tinkering with some gadget with Keith crouched right next to her. Both individuals were surrounded with tools and schematics. Pidge's hair was longer than Matt remembers from the last time he saw her. It was still short but her hair managed to go past her shoulder now. She's starting to look less like him and more like how Katie used to look like. It made his chest feel warm with brotherly love that he can see his sister again, happy and carefree. As she continued to tinker with the small gadget, her bangs kept getting in the way and she'd have to blow it out of her face. Matt watched in amusement as Keith moves his hand to sweep his little sister's hair to the side and tuck it behind her ear. Pidge didn't even flinch or indicate she noticed Keith's action. Instead, she groaned at the gadget she was working on.

"Just a little bit more and the calibrations will be just right." As she moved while examining what she was working on, another strand of hair fell on her face. Before she can blow it out of the way again, Keith had already tucked the strand behind her ear.

"Are you almost done?" Keith had asked the question as he continued to look at Pidge, barely paying attention to what she was actually doing.

"I just have this one part left... There!" Pidge had jumped up in excitement. "The calibrations is now perfect and all is left is to put this in Greenie. Now help me up with this." Pidge had moved behind one of the Green Lion's leg and started pointing at a panel she couldn't reach.

Keith sighed, "I don't see why you have to keep picking places to put in your updates for Green in hard to reach places. One of these days, you'll end up falling and hurting yourself."

"Oh stop complaining. That's why I have you here for." Pidge had flashed a big smile at Keith and Matt could have sworn he saw the former paladin's cheeks turn red. "Now up!"

The child-like command from Pidge made Matt laugh but he had suppress it so he wouldn't be heard. What happened next made it much harder for him to keep the laughter in. Keith stood up from his position and proceeded to lift Pidge up from her waist. Pidge laughed and said, "Higher!" Keith let out an audible groan before moving in a way that allowed Pidge to climb on top of his shoulders. Once he had her in a spot that wouldn't cause them to lose their balance, Pidge patted the top of his head as if to praise Keith and he just snorted in response but Matt could tell from his red cheeks and lopsided grin that Keith did not mind the little praise at all.  Matt thought this was a good time to interrupt and possibly tease the two over their interesting position but before he could do just that, Pidge decided to climb higher up the Green Lion by using Keith as a step ladder.

"Pidge! What the heck are you doing? I can't keep you up there with you moving around like that." Keith was trying his best not to let go of the small woman while helping her stand up on his shoulders. "This is not safe. We could have gotten a ladder."

"Stop being a worry-worm! I just need to connect this wire up a little higher and that will be it." Pidge grabbed on a joint of her lion to propel herself up higher to attach the wire she was holding to another slot in  her lion. By this point, she climbed high enough that she was using the opening of the compartment where she attached the little gadget she was working on as a stepping ladder for her feet. All Keith could do was watch and worry that the Green Paladin will fall on his watch. "There! All done!" Pidge had yelled out in triumph. "Now catch!" Pidge immediately let go from where she was holding herself up and let herself fall.

Keith's eyes widened in surprise and quickly changed positions to easily catch the falling Green Paladin in his arms. Pidge had hooked her arms around Keith's neck to help brace her fall and she was laughing all the while Keith was holding her bridal style. "That was not funny Pidge. What if I didn't catch you? What if you ended up hurting yourself?"

Pidge just continued to smile as she jumped off Keith's arms. "As I said before, that's why I have you here for."

Keith frowned, "As a ladder and as a landing cushion?"

Pidge's hair was all over her face again and she was brushing it away from her face. "No silly. You're here to keep me safe. You always keep me safe." 

Keith stopped Pidge from what she was doing and took over instead. He ran a hand through her hair to straighten it and tuck the loose strands of hair behind her ear. He smiled down at the short woman before him and moved closer.  "Yeah, I will always keep you safe."

"Ahem!" Matt watched as Keith jumped a full foot in the air before moving away quickly from his dazed sister. It took a couple of seconds before the two realized exactly who interrupted them.

"Matt!!!" Pidge had squealed in excitement while Keith more like squeaked in fear from what Matt could hear from his voice. Pidge had immediately ran to her brother and jumped on him for a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you would be here today!? I've been waiting for you!"

Matt hugged his little sister tightly. "I missed you too Pidgeon! I wanted to surprise you. So what were you two doing?"

"I've been working on new features for Green to improve her stealth mode. I can't wait to show you how it works! I managed to calibrate her engines to run quieter and the cloaking mechanism to run longer. I used your suggestion of redirecting the circuits to separate power sources inside the lion..." Pidge had started rambling and if Matt didn't stop her now, who knows when she will finish.

Matt hugged his sister again,"That sounds awesome Katie. How about you tell me more during dinner? Hunk said you missed lunch and he'd have both of our heads if you missed dinner too."

Pidge laughed in slight embarrassment at her forgetfulness and for missing a meal. "Well I'll go tell Hunk not worry at dinner, Keith had brought me a snack earlier anyways."

"Well they are waiting for us so we better start heading towards the food. I'm starving."

"On our way there, I can continue where I left off!" Pidge had grabbed Matt's arm and led the way towards the dinning hall. 

"How about we wait till we have everyone around and you can share your totally awesome modifications with the rest of team." Matt moved behind Pidge and started to guide her to walk in front of him. "Actually, better yet... You go ahead while I make a pit stop. I've been holding it." 

Pidge scrunched her face at her brother. "Well go do your business before your bladder burst everywhere. That would be gross bro."

Matt shook his head at his sister, "Thanks for the lovely visual. It's been awhile since I've been here that Keith is going to need to show me where the loo might be located."

Keith froze and looked at Matt, feeling nervous all of a sudden but all he can do was nod. Pidge looked between Matt's overly wide grin and Keith's worried expression. She tried giving Keith an encouraging smile before walking away. Once Pidge was out of earshot, Matt turned to face Keith with his grin no longer in place and replaced with an expression that Keith couldn't decipher. Matt stared at Keith in silence for what seemed like forever before saying anything.

"You like Pidge."

Keith wasn't sure where Matt was headed with that statement but might as well be honest with the man. "Yes, I like Pidge."

Matt shook his head, "No. You like like Pidge, as in more than like. You have feelings for my sister."

Now Keith was just confused. "Um... I think I have feelings for everyone? I mean I like Shiro and Hunk too. Sometimes Lance, it all depends on him. I like Allura, you, and Kollivan?"

Matt sighed. Was this boy obviously to his feelings or just misunderstanding his statement? "I didn't mean platonic feelings Keith. You have romantic feelings for Katie."

Keith's face flushed pink, seemingly shy all of a sudden, "I do. I mean, I have romantic feelings for your sister. I more than like Pidge." Keith hoped to the higher alien beings out there that the older brother of whom he hold very strong feelings for will not beat him up. Keith's pretty sure he can take Matt on but he's seen him fight and he wouldn't want to be at the other end of Matt's staff. Plus, he really doesn't want to end up in a fist-to-cuffs with the person's, who he holds dearly, older brother. Although what happened next is something Keith never expected.

Matt could hear the honesty in Keith's voice and it made him happy to know that what Keith's feeling for his sister was genuine.He hugged him tightly and started laughing. "Stop looking so stressed Keith! I'm happy that there's someone who cares for my sister as much as me, if not more so. And it makes me super happy that it's you instead of some stranger in the universe. You will take good care of her, I just know it."

Keith sighed in relief and managed to return a smile. "You're not angry?"

"Angry? Why would I be angry? Anyone willing to let my sister use him as a ladder and a landing cushion, I'm all for him!" Matt noticed Keith's face turn completely red causing him to laugh more.

"You were watching that?"

"I wish you good luck sir, my sister can be quite a handful. Now come on, I already did my pit stop before catching you ogling at Pidge."

Keith laughed along with Matt as the two of them headed to the dining hall. A friendly air seem to settle around the two and Keith found new respect for Matt Holt.

* * *

 

At dinner, Matt was busy chatting with Shiro and everyone else was occupied with their food and conversations. Pidge noticed Keith didn't speak much unless a question was directed at him and if she looked closely, she can see a faint pink tint to his cheeks that wasn't there before dinner. She moved her hand to hold his under the table and whispered to him, "Did something happen between you and Matt?"

Keith squeezed her hand, "He said I more than like you."

Pidge tried to hide her snicker, "Ok... And what did you say?"

"I more than like you." Keith's face turned completely red and Pidge couldn't hold in her laughter.

A very happy Pidge slightly shoved him with her shoulder and squeezed his hand tighter, "I more than like you too." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I haven't wrote fanfic in awhile and reading over this, I feel rusty. >_< Hope you guys like it! Please feel free to leave feedback. I'm hoping to write some more for Kidgemas. I'm in desperate need of more Kidge fanfic hahaha


End file.
